This longitudinal investigation has several interrelated objectives: 1) to study the relations between the adaptation of the husband and wife during pregnancy, and the mother's experiences during labor and delivery; 2) to examine the relations to early infant temperament of the women's prenatal adaptation and her experiences during labor and delivery; 3) to investigate the relations between the husband-wife relationship during pregnancy and the early mother-infant relationship; 4) to study the stability of infant temperamental characteristics; 5) to assess the extent to which maternal behavior is influenced by infant temperament. The sample consists of 46 parents and their first-born infants, 24 boys and 22 girls. Only normal infants, free from complications of pregnancy and delivery were included in the study. Data are being obtained through interviews during the last trimester of pregnancy; from the hospital records regarding labor and delivery; through administration of the Brazelton Neonatal Assessment Scale at 3 days and 4 weeks; through time-sampling observations of mother-infant interaction in the home at 4 weeks and at 6 months; and through interviews with the mother at 4 weeks.